Boku Dake no Koe ( Suara yang hanya milikku seorang )
by Rascal-Kun
Summary: Naruto sangat mencintai musik tapi karena sebuah insiden dia kehilangan suaranya. Naruto memutuskan mencari suara yang hanya miliknya seorang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Boku dake no Koe ( Suara yang hanya milikku seorang ) milik Rascal-Kun

Lagu-lagu dibawakan Naruto CS bukan milik saya

Rate : T

Genre :: Drama, Music, Romance, Slice of Life

^oOo^

Chapter 1 : Suara Gadis Itu !

.

.

 _Setiap orang pasti punya sebuah impian_

 _Setiap orang pasti punya sesuatu yang ingin diraih_

 _Setiap orang pasti punya mimpi_

 _Mimpi yang ingin diwujudkan..._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _._

 _._

Naruto PoV...

Aku...kamu...dia...kita...mereka...semuanya terlahir dengan sesuatu yang ingin di wujudkan dari sebuah pikiran imajinasi kita mencoba mengubahnya menjadi kenyataan, termasuk aku.

Aku terlahir di sebuah keluarga bahagia setiap hari kedua orang tuaku selalu bernyanyi dengan penuh kesenangan. Dari aku bangun hingga aku tidur dan terbangun lagi keesokan harinya bagai sebuah Dejavu yang terus berulang-ulang.

Ketika aku berusia tiga tahun secara spontan aku lebih memainkan peralatan musik milik orang tuaku dibandingkan mainan untuk anak seusiaku. Saat kedua orang tuaku mencoba mengambil atau mengganti apa yang kumainkan secara spontan juga aku menangis saat itu pun kedua orang tua ku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang mereka bersamaku memainkan alat musik dengan rasa gembira.

Saat aku berusia tujuh tahun aku sudah terbiasa memainkan berbagai macam alat musik seperti gitar, bass, piano, keyboard, biola, dan berbagai alat musik lainnya. Tapi didunia ini seperti memilih satu dari dua buah jalan saat kau memilih satu jalan kau tidak bisa memilih jalan satunya, itulah yang terjadi padaku. Ketika aku memilih bermain dengan berbagai alat musik aku enggan memainkan mainan anak seusiaku.

Ketika aku berada di taman kanak-kanak aku sudah disebut sebagai anak jenius karena hanya aku diantara semua teman-temanku yang bisa memainkan alat musik. Saat aku memainkan alat musik semua teman-temanku terlihat gembira saat mendengar alunan musik dan bernyanyi bersama tanpa pikir panjang aku memutuskan, " _Tidak apa-apa selama aku terus bermain musik, orang-orang disekitarku akan tersenyum_ " , tapi hal itu tak terjadi saat aku beranjak ke tingkat Sekolah Dasar.

Di sekolah dasar saat berada di kelas empat aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku berbeda dari mereka semua, aku dapat melihatya, merasakannya tatapan tajam mereka kepadaku. Saat itu juga aku tersadar aku sendirian, aku tak memiliki teman, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahwa permainan musikku dan suaraku tak bisa membuat orang disekitarku tersenyum.

Saat aku berusia delapan tahun aku mengetahui rahasia besar kedua orangtua ku, mereka berdua adalah musisi. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku mencari senar gitar di kamar mereka sebuah album yang berisi foto-foto mereka saat masih muda, dapat kulihat ayahku adalah seorang pianis dan ibuku adalah seorang Violist terlihat mereka berdua sangat menikmati saat bermain musik. Saat itulah aku memutuskan dengan rasa cintaku terhadap musik aku akan menjadi seorang musisi.

Dengan musik dan suaraku aku akan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa inilah aku, inilah jalan yang aku pilih, inilah nada yang aku pilih. Itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku punya impian untuk diwujudkan.

Tapi...

Aku baru tau untuk mewujudkan impian aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, dari latihan, latiham, dan latihan. Kedua orang tuaku selalu menyuportku dan selalu menemaniku saat latihan. Ibuku selalu berpesan kepadaku untuk jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, namun suatu hari karena aku sangat bersemangat aku melupakan pesan ibuku. Ketika aku melatih vokalku terus-menerus, _**Suaraku hilang**_.

Tanpa sadar aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat aku sadar aku sudah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang aku tau itu adalah ruangan di rumah sakit. Melihat aku tersadar ibu dan ayah ku langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku sambil menangis ketika aku ingin bertanya suara yang kukeluarkan tidak seperti suaraku yang biasanya tanpa aku sadari aku ikut menangis di pelukan kedua orangtuaku.

Aku dirawat dirumah sakit sudah sekitar dua tahun kini umurku sudah beranjak sepuluh tahun. Selama dua tahun aku menjalani berbagai terapi dan pengobatan dan suaraku pun akuhirnya kembali.

Mendengarnya seharusnya aku senang tapi tetap aku mulai menangis tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter selanjutnya, hatiku serasa mau pecah saat mendengar aku tak dapat bernyanyi lagi.

 _ **Laringitis**_ atau radang pita suara dapat terjadi ketika pita suara mendapat ketegangan berlebih yang terjadi saat kita berteriak berlebihan, atau infeksi di pita suara. Aku termasuk orang beruntung karena suaraku dapat pulih lagi tapi ketika aku mencoba bernyanyi lagi yang akan terjadi lagi mungkin suaraku akan hilang selamanya.

Aku merasa terpukul, kini impianku sudah tak dapat aku wujudkan.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, sejak itu aku tak pernah menyentuh alat musik lagi aku berpikir untuk apa aku memainkannya kalau aku tak dapat bernyanyi. Keseharianku hanya aku habiskan dengan membaca buku sampai aku membaca buku tentang riwayat musisi bernama Bethoveen.

Ketika selesai membacanya yang aku dapatkan adalah Bethoveen adalah seorang komposer hebat yang ternyata tak dapat mendengar suara atau tuli. Setelah itu aku sering melamun memikirkan hal itu, hingga aku memutuskan satu hal _**ketebatasan seseorang tak dapat menghalangimya mewujudkan apa yang diinginkannya.**_

Dari seorang yang hebat bernama Bethoveen aku memutuskan walaupun tak dapat bernyanyi lagi aku masih punya musik yang dapat mewujudkan impianku menjadi musisi.

Dan aku punya satu impian lagi yaitu, mencari dan menemukan _**suara yang hanya milikku seorang.**_

Naruto PoV End...

^oOo^

Sembilan Tahun kemudian...

Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi membawa sebuah gitar yang masih didalam wadahnya berjalan santai sesekali menyapa balik siswa dan siswi yang menyapanya, sang pemuda menaiki tangga hingga kelantai empat berjalan lagi keujung lorong menuju sebuah ruangan bertulisan ruang klub musik ringan atau dibaca _Keion-Bu_.

Ketika membuak pintu geser pemuda tersebut terkejut dengan sebuah kaleng minuman yang terbang kearahnya namun dapat ia tangkap dengan mudahnya.

"dari mana saja kau Dobe ?", ucap pemuda yang melemparkan kaleng minuman kearah pemuda tadi

"aku dari ruang guru...Anko-Sensei mengirimiku pesan dan memberikan aku ini..", balas sang pemuda sambil menaruh gitarnya dengan menyenderkannya ke dinding lalu pemuda itu pun berjalan kearah orang yang yang tadi melemparnya yang sedang duduk disofa memberikannya sebuah surat

"kepada Keion-Bu hari minggu kalian akan menjadi pengisi acara di sebuah pembukaan minimarket di daerah *******, jadi persiapkan diri kalian...dari pebimbing kalian yang baik hari Mitarashi Anko", pemuda yang melemparkan kaleng membaca isi surat tersebut

"apa kita akan mengambilnya ooaammm ?", ucap pemuda di sebuah meja dengan posisi tidur ala anak sekolahan dengan perawakan rambut kuncirnya yang emezing.

"kau benar kita hanya bertiga, Shikamaru Drummer, aku Uchiha Sasuke Bassist, dan Naruto Gitarist", ucap pemuda pelempar kaleng minuman yang bernama Sasuke

"bagaimana dengan vokalistnya ?", tanya pemuda yang dalam posisi tidur ala anak sekolahan bernama Shikamaru

"kau saja Sasuke untuk sementara !", balas pemuda yang membawa gitar tadi bernama Naruto

"kau yakin, bukannya kau masih mencari suaramu ?", tanya Sasuke memastikan

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini kesempatan kita untuk lebih bersinar lagi",

Teng teng teng teng

Bunyi bel menyadarkan mereka bertiga dan bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

^oOo^

Di kelas 2-A

Naruto kini sudah berada dikelasnya berbeda dengan Shika dan Sasuke yang berada dikelas 2-B, Naruto berada di kelas 2-A, sekelas hanya diisi sekitar dua puluh orang. Tempat duduk Naruto berada diujung dekat jendela ( tempat duduknya Protagonist ) diposisinya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas lapangan sekolahnya yang kini nampak ada kelas yang kena jadwal olahraga yang berada dilapangan.

"Na-ruto !"

"emm, ada apa?", balas Naruto melihat kearah depannya dimana seorang siswa mengajaknya mengobrol

"bagaimana dengan perekrutan siswa barunya?"

"hah (membuang napas) nol, bagaiman denganmu Kiba ?"

"emmm (terlihat pura-pura berpikir) enam, bagaimana benyak kan !"

"ya, ya ya, tapi kau tau Kiba kami baru memenangkan GrandFest jadi kami mendapat keistimewaan"

"si-sial aku lupa gahhhhhhhhhhh"

"hahahaha sudahlah sana sebentar lagi Asuma-Sensei datang"

Hanya berselang beberapa detik Kiba kembali kembali keposisinya, seorang guru brewokan memasuki kelas mereka diikuti seorang gadis yang langsung menarik perhatian semua siswa termasuk Naruto.

"ehem...hari ini kalian punya teman baru silahkan perkanalkan dirimu !", ucap guru brewokan dengan nada bicara yang berserak tinggi

Serasa diijikan sang gadis mulai menulikan namanya di papan tulis kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya

"um...namaku Hyuuga Hinata mohon kerja samanya" ucapnya berojigi

Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga itu kan ?

"Hyuuga-San ?", salah satu siswi surai merah muda mengangkat tangannya

Ya ?

"apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Neji ?"

"ya, dia adalah kakak sepupuku"

Sepupu ya !

Pantas saja mirip sih

Aku bisa tidur dengan tenang !

"sudah..sudah !", ucap Asuma-Sensei menenangkan para muridnya yang mulai berisik sendiri-sendiri

"Hyuuga kursimu disana, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tanya saja pada dia"

"ya Sensei", Hinata berjalan menuju kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto

"Uzumaki, kau bantu Hyuuga ya ?"

"yaaaaa"

^oOo^

Setelah bel istirahat siang

"U-uzumaki-San.."

"ya ?"

"emm ...eto...anu...aku lapar bisa temani aku kekantin ?"

"baiklah...ayo",

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan barengan kearah kantin sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka lebih tepatnya menatap Hinata. Salah satunya nampak seorang pemuda ternganga saat melihatnya langsung berlari kearah kursi yang ditempati oleh Sasuke

"woy Sasuke hah hah hah "

"iyuh...Lee keringatmu bertebaran", balas Sasuke mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan sambil meminum jus tomat seratus persen tomat

"Na-na-naruto jalan sama cewek !"

Mendengarnya tak ayal Sasuke langsung memuntahkan minumannya bak air mancur kedepan kemudian betuk batuk

"hah ?"

"woy apa yang kau lakukan!",

"Shika !, Dobe...Dobe jalan sama cewek!", balas Sasuke kini terlihat sedikit histeria namun kemudian diam membuang mukanya saat melihat Shikamaru yang berada didepannya.

Penampilan Shikamaru kini nampak seperti korban tusuk lari yang mencoba mengejar penusuknya.

Di kantin...

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah ada di meja bersama makanan mereka

"Naruto aku tak sabar menonton kalian", ucap salah satu siswi yang sekedar lewat

"menonton? Apa maksudnya Uzumaki-San ?", tanya Hinata penasaran dengan ucapan siswi tadi

"tunggu...ini...", Naruto dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya mencari sesuatu kemudian memberikan ponselnya ke Hinata

"i-ini...konser?"

"kami hanya band yang tampil disana"

"band ?"

"ya, aku punya Band namanya Dream In the Star"

"Dre-dream in the star bukannya band yang memenangkan GrandFest itu kan "

"Ya-ya !"

"benarkah, GrandFest merupakan ajang musik terpopuler se Prefektur, aku tak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan sang champion", mata Hinata berbinar-binar sangat antusias

"ya, walaupun belum sempurna"balas Naruto mengecilkan suaranya

"Uzmaki-san tidak Naruto-Kun ?"

"Naruto-Kun ?"

"bisa temani aku teatap ?", tanya Hinata terlihat bersemangat

"bi-bisa...mau apa kesana ?"

"ra-hasia", balas Hinata tersenyum dan kembali memakan makanannya

^oOo^

Di atap

Naruto dan Hinata segera keatap ketika mereka selesai makan siang dikantin

"Naruto-Kun sebenarnya aku ngefans dengan Bandmu, jadi bisakah aku bernyanyi untuk membuktikannya ?"

"ya, lagipula kau tidak harus melakukannya pun aku sudah senang Hyuuga-San"

Hinata tak mendengarkan Naruto malah menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya.

Kenshi Yonezu – Lemon :

 _ **Yume naraba dore hodo yokatta deshou ?**_

 _Seberapa baguskah jika itu adalah mimpi ?_

 _ **Imada ni anata no koto wo yume ni miru**_

 _Sekarang aku pun masih memimpikan dirimu_

 _ **Wasureta mono wo tori ni kaeru you ni**_

 _Bagaikan kembali pada hal yang terlupakan_

 _ **Furutabi omoide no hokori wo harau**_

 _Aku menyapu bersih debu kenangan lama_

 _._

 _._

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika Hinata menyanyikan salah satu lagu band mereka dengan nada yang tinggi

.

.

 _ **Modoranai shiawase ga aru koto wo**_

 _Ada kebahagiaan yang tak dapat kembali_

 _ **Saigo ni anata ga oshiete kureta**_

 _Pada akhirnya itulah yang kau katakan padaku_

 _ **Iezu ni kakushiteta kurai kako mo**_

 _Bahkan masa lalu yang selalu kusembunyikan_

 _ **Anata ga inakya eien ni kurai mama**_

 _Tanpamu, akan terus menjadi suram selamanya_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto masih terdiam mendengar suara Hinata tanpa sadar tangan kanannya memegangi dada bagian kirinya dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan

.

.

 _ **Kitto mou kore ijou kizutsuku koto nado ari wa shinai to wakatte iru**_

 _Kuyakin aku takkan terluka lebih dari ini kutahu hal itu seharusnya tak terjadi_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ano hi no kanashimi sae ano hi no kurushimi sae**_

 _Kesedihan dihari itu dan rasa sakit di hari itu_

 _ **Sono subete wo aishieta anata to tomo ni**_

 _Aku mencintai segalanya jika bersama denganmu_

 _ **Mune ni nokori hanarenai nigai Lemon no noio**_

 _Aroma Lemon yang pahit pun masih melekat di hatiku_

 _ **Ame ga furiyamu made wa kaeranai**_

 _Aku takkan pulang sebelum hujan berhenti_

 _ **Ima demo anata wa watashi no hikari**_

 _Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku_

 _._

 _._

Detak jantung tak karuan Naruto terhenti kembali normal saat Hinata berhenti bernyanyi. Dan ternyata tanpa sepengatahuan Hinata, nyanyiannya terdengar disekitar mereka berdua bahkan terdengar sampai lantai dasar membuat diluar gedung yang mereka berdua berada sudah banyak para murid berkumpul karena mendengar suara tinggi Hinata.

Dan ketika Hinata berhenti bernyanyi otomatis semua murid yang sudah berkumpul auto bertepuk tangan membuat Hinata terkejut panik lalu dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

"ke-ketemu !...", ucap Naruto dalam hati kemudian memengangi kedua bahu Hinata, " suara yang hanya milikku", ucap Naruto dengan spontan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut

"heh ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Boku dake no Koe ( Suara yang hanya milikku seorang ) milik Rascal-Kun

Lagu-lagu dibawakan Naruto CS bukan milik saya

Rate : T

Genre :: Drama, Music, Romance, Slice of Life

^oOo^

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Latihan Pertama Hinata

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang kau rasakan saat melakukan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya ?_

 _Gugup, takut, gelisah, atau senang_

 _Kalau kau bertanya aku yang mana, aku akan memilih senang_

 _Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, hanya satu jawaban yang bisa aku berikan_

 _Karena dia ada disampingku._

 _Hyuuga Hinata.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

^oOo^

"Naruto-kun apa maksudnya dengan suara yang hanya milikku seorang ?", tanya Hinata yang berjalan disamping mengikuti Naruto berjalan

"untuk sekarang itu rahasia, nanti aku beritahu"

"heeeeeee...pelit !, Naruto-Kun pelit!", balas Hinata merajuk sambil membuat wajah yang imut

Naruto dan Hinata terus berjalan menaiki tangga dari lantai dua, tiga, dan yang paling tinggi lantai empat. Mereka berdua berjalan lagi kearah lorong samping dan berhenti diujung lorong. Hinata dapat melihat papan nama ruangan diatas bertulisan _Keion-Bu_ atau klub musik ringan, Hinata hanya diam mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Dari pandangan Hinata apa yang dilihatnya sebuah ruangan seukuran dengan ruang kelasnya, disana banyak sekali poster, majalah, dan modul-modul yang bertemakan musik. Satu buah meja belajar, Terdapat juga sofa yang berbentuk lingkaran ditengahnya meja juga berbentuk lingkaran, di sebelah kanan ujung alat-alat musik seperti gitar, bass, drum full seat, dan mikrofon tiga di didepan satu disamping drum. Dan juga dua orang yang tengah santai di sofa. Sasuke sedang asik menonton konser sebuah band di Youtube lewat laptop, Shikamaru berkutat dengan majalah musik harian dan sesekali menguap.

"kalian ini...hah (membuang napas)...", ucap Naruto ketika melihat dua temannya sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"PLAKK!...woy ?", melihat sebentar siapa yang dibawa Naruto, Shikamaru tanpa rasa kasihan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan majalah yang ia baca

"SAKIT!...KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU HAH ?"

"itu...", balasan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru

"perkenalkan dia murid baru yang pindah ke kelasku, dan juga suara yang aku cari selama ini", ucap Naruto dengan polosnya membuat Hinata menatapnya kebingungan dengan kata suara

"e-eto...salam kenal namaku Hyuuga Hinata mohon bantuannya", ucap Hinata panik dan segera berojigi

"lebih baik kita duduk dulu ?"

"ya.."

Setelah duduk...

"Uchiha Sasuke Bassist salam kenal"

"Nara Shikamaru Drummer salam kenal oaammm"

"ini teh nya...", Naruto membawakan satu gelas teh untuk Hinata yang lansung diminum Hinata

"Dobe kau hanya buat satu gelas ?"

"iya aku buat untuk Hyuuga-San saja"

"cih...dasar pelit", Sasuke mengumpat pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Naruto

Naruto ikut duduk disebelah Hinata...

"emmmmmmmm, ini beneran kan ! bukan mimpi kan !", Hinata nampak histeris membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru cengo melihatnya

"jadi Hinata itu...itu maukah kau bergabung dengan bandku sebagai Vokalis ?", ucap Naruto sempat gugup sambil berojigi

"heh ?"

"yang beneran !", ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru dalam hati

"bisa aku pikirkan dulu Naruto-Kun ?"

^(o)^

Malam hari dirumah Hinata lebih tepatnya dikamarnya Hinata...

Kamar Hinata bisa dibilang besar karena Hinata banyak memiliki barang dan lumayan berantakan yang didominasi warna keunguan. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa kamarnya berantakan ?, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tiga kata, namanya juga perempuan.

Kini Hinata sedang rebahan sambil memengmangi handphonenya dalam posisi miring dan memakai earpods. Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata Hinata sedang menonton video AV (Amazing Video) yang merupakan sebuah Channel Y*ut*b* terkenal dengan konten-konten seputar musik. Biasanya mereka me Reaction dan me Review video musik yang sedang hits saat ini dan yang sedang ditonton Hinata sekarang adalah Video Reaction dari Band Naruto yang akhir-akhir mulai dikenal karena berhasil memenangkan salah satu ajang musik terkenal di jepang.

Dalam Video tersebut ketika selesai me Reaction mereka lalu Me Review memberikan pendapat mereka, dari Kritikan, saran, ataupun pujian.

Mereka kini sedang membicaran Gitaris band Dream In The Star atau sering disingkat DitS yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata dengan intens dan penuh perhatian menonton ulasan seputar Naruto. Banyak pujian yang diberikan pada Naruto, namun ada yang masih dipertanyakan oleh mereka di Channel mereka yaitu, apakah Uzumaki Naruto akan bernyanyi minimal sebagai backing sound karena banyak yang penasaran dengan suara leader dari DitS ini.

Ketika Video selesai Hinata langsung melepas earphodnya lalu diam memikirkan sesuatu hanya bisa berucap dalam hati.

"aku juga penasaran dengan suara Naruto-Kun, dari nada bicara Naruto sepertinya suara Naruto bagus..mungkin...kalau suara Naruto bagus kenapa malah Uchiha-San yang menjadi Vokalisnya...dan lagi alasannya apa Naruto-kun menawarkan untuk jadi Vokalis...emmmmmmmmmmmMOOOOOOOO ! bikin pusing saja...tidur ah"

"emmmmmm, DitS sangat keren", Hinata sedang mengingau.

^(O)^

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Waktu makan siang

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ruangan klub musik ringan untuk menemui Naruto padahal Hinata ingin menemuinya dikelas namun Hinata diajak ngobrol dengan perempuan bersurai merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura dan perempuan bersurai pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino alhasil Naruto sudah menghilang dari kelas.

"selamat siang"

"siang...emm Hinata !", Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto yang duduk disofa sambil memegangi gitar dan menulis sesuatu.

"ini, jika Naruto-Kun mau ?"

"heh? Be-kal?", balas Naruto agak canggung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata

"hehhhhhh baru kenal kemarin sudah dibuatkan bekal, enaknya", ejek Sasuke yang dari tadi bermain game Moba di handphonenya

"eh ? maaf tadi pagi buat kelebihan jika Uchiha-San mau berbagi saja dengan Naruto-Kun",balas Hinata sedikit merona karena ejekan Sasuke

"ou untungnya aku !, kalau begitu kemarikan itu Dobe"

Naruto seolah mengabaikan Sasuke malah menaruh gitar yang ia pegang kebelakang sofa menyandarkannya lalu berdiri membuat Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya.

"woy Do-be !", Sasuke mulai kesal diabaikan Naruto

"jadi begini Sasuke...sebenarnya ada gitar yang ingin kubeli jadi aku menghemat uang jajanku"

"jadi ?"

"jadi? Sepertinya aku tak bisa jajan hari ini jadi..."

"jadi ?"

"jadi...AKU TAK BISA MEMBAGI BEKAL INI!", dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar ruangan membawa bekal buatan Hinata

"DOBE JANGAN LARI KAU SIALAN", Sasuke yang tidak terima langsung saja mengejar Naruto

+SKIP TIME+

Sepulang sekolah NaruHina kini sedang berjalan barengan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah sepanjang jalan dari kelas sampai gerbang sekolah mereka berdua tak bicara apa-apa hanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Hinata!",

"ya-ya !"

"bagaimana de-ngan permintaanku kemarin?"

"emmm itu...itu...boleh aku bertanya satu hal ?", ucapan Hinata di iyakan Naruto dengan Mengangguk

"kenapa aku yang kau pilih ?", ucapan Hinata sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan.

Setelah diam membuang napas agar lebih rilek dan tenang Naruto bersiap membalas namun malah Hinata yang nampak gugup saat ingin mendengar balasan dari Naruto.

"karena kau adalah suara yang selama ini kucari"

"heh?...suara ?"

"benar suara"

"aku tak mengerti..."

"tidak apa-apa, Hinata tak perlu mengerti, jadi ?"

"hemp Naruto-kun kau itu jahat sekali", balas Hinata kelihatan merajuk namun raut wajahnya malah dibikin imut

"eh?", dibalik kebingungannya Naruto nampak terpana dengan raut wajah Hinata sekarang

"yosh baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan cari tau sendiri, aku terima Naruto-Kun"

"benarkah?"

Ya

"te-rima kasih Hinata"

"eh!, Na-naruto-Kun !", Hinata terlihat panik saat sengaja atau tidak Naruto malah memeluknya

Hah...dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, peluk-pelukan di depaan gerbang..cih, aku tidak iri sama sekali hiks hiks hiks.., celoteh satpam sekolah mereka saat melihat adegan NaruHina secara LiveAction.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah

Di klub musik ringan kini empat orang sedang memegang masing-masing lembaran kertas menatapnya dengan intens.

"jangan hanya ditatap Shika !"

"Urusai ooamm"

"ButterFly? mentega terbang?", ucap Hinata menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya, sontak membuat Naruto yang sedang menyetel gitarnya tanpa sadar memutuskan senar gitanya

"Hinata itu artinya kupu-kupu"

"hehehehehehe, aku hanya bercanda"

"kalau begitu langsung saja, Hinata coba nyanyikan".

Naruto langsung memainkan gitarnya mencari nada yang tepat memainkannya secara akustik, lalau Hinata mulai bernyanyi. Tapi Naruto malah berhenti memainkan gitarnya membuat Hinata menatap Naruto.

"kenapa berhenti Naruto-Kun ?"

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya?"

"emm"

"apa kau pernah bernyanyi diirigi langsung oleh musik?"

"tidak pernah"

"begitu ya"

"tapi aku sering ikut bernyanyi saat mendengarkan lagu"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya diam menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.

"kalau begitu Hinata bernyanyi lah mengikuti gerakan bibirku"

"aku tak begitu mengerti tapi akan ku lakukan..."

Naruto kembali memainkan gitarnta sambil menggerakkan bibirnya saling tatap dengan Hinata.

.

.

Wada Kouji – Butterfly versi akustik main di reff

.

.

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

Setelah mimpi tiada akhir, didunia ketiadaan ini

Naruto mulai me lipsing, Hinata mulai menyanyikan apa yang dilipsingkan oleh Naruto.

 **Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

Tampak seaakan mimpi tercinta kita akan kalah

Suara nyanyian Hinata mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Shikamaru membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah NaruHina.

 **Stay Shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**

Bahkan dengan sayap tak terandalkan ini, penuh dalam gambar yang tetap

Hinata bernyanyi mengikuti irama yang dimainkan Naruto tanpa sadar pandangan kedua bertemu saling menatap sambil terus bernyanyi.

 **Kitto toberu sa oh my love**

Aku yakin aku pasti bisa terbang, oh sayangku

Secara bersamaan NaruHina berhenti bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar namun mereka berdua masih saling menatap satu sama lain seakan disana hanya ada mereka berdua.

TBC...


End file.
